Unlikely
by Shizoph
Summary: When Snivy is flooded by memories of her past trainer, an unlikely pokemon comforts her. Bad summary; first story.


**Unlikely**

Snivy tried her hardest to keep her eyes closed, but due to the commotion by the lake, it was impossible. She opened one eye and looked out over the scene. She was lying on a branch in a tree, and was facing a lake with a sandy beach. On the beach, Cilan, Ash and Iris were sitting at Cilan's table, which Snivy had no idea how he carried that giant thing around, and they were deep in conversation. The pokemon were playing by the water, digging in the sand, or playing in the water, swimming and racing. Snivy's eyes skimmed the creatures until she found the one she was looking for. The troublemaker of the group, Emolga, was doing her usual thing, flirting with Oshawott, Tepig and Pikachu. Snivy sighed and jumped out of the tree and stood on the ground, watching the pokemon to make sure they were safe… And to be able to keep an eye on Emolga.

The Grass Snake got distracted from watching the other pokemon and plunged into memories. She remembered when her trainer first chose her. The grin on her trainer's face as the duo set off, the excitement, Snivy couldn't wait to get to know the girl that would be training her. It was Snivy's dream to go on a journey with a trainer. However, that dream was crushed. They had just beaten Burgh, and Snivy was the strongest pokemon in her trainer's team. Even being a powerhouse, Snivy had lost to Burgh's Leavanny. After Snivy fainted, her trainer sent out a Venipede, which they had just caught. After a long battle, the Venipede took down Leavanny. Later that night, at the hotel room they were staying in, Snivy's trainer called out Snivy.

"Snivy sniv?" Snivy had asked, looking up at her trainer expecting comforting words. Instead, she was greeted with a kick to the face. Snivy looked up at her trainer with huge, scared eyes. Her trainer kicked Snivy in the face once more and held the pokemon up by the neck.

"Useless excuse for a Snivy," She snarled in Snivy's face. Snivy's body whipped back and forth, trying to free herself, but failed. Her trainer grinned and threw Snivy into the wall. Snivy cried out in pain as she heard her back crunch as it slammed into the wall. Her trainer picked her up by the tail and punched her head over and over, until Snivy couldn't see straight anymore. Once she was done, her trainer stuffed the crumpled and sobbing Snivy into her backpack and walked into the hallway, and into the elevator. The elevator ride was long, and Snivy didn't know what would happen next. Snivy's trainer walked out of the hotel lobby and into the deserted city street. When she checked to make sure no one was around, the trainer took Snivy out of her back pack and threw her harshly, head first, into the road.

"Stay away from me, forever." Her former trainer hissed before walking into the hotel and leaving Snivy alone and injured in the street.

Back in reality, Snivy didn't realize a tear slowly making it's way down her cheek as she remembered the horrible night. After that, she swore never to get close to anyone. Then Ash came along. She tested his several times before allowing him to capture her, but not without a fight.

Snivy opened her eyes and watched the pokemon play in the water once again. More tears dripped down her cheek and this time she noticed, and tried to wipe them away. She was too busy wiping away tears to realize that Oshawott was walking up to her.

"Snivy?" Oshawott asked, looking down at her worriedly.

Snivy looked up, startled, and quickly wiped tears away. "Hi, Oshawott…" She whispered and turned her head toward the ground.

Oshawott tilted his head to the side, "Are you alright?"

Snivy looked up, trying to smile, but instead shut her eyes tightly and started to sob.

"Whoa, did I say something wrong?" Oshawott put a paw on Snivy's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's… Not you, Oshawott… J-just…. Bad memories…" Snivy choked between sobs, holding her head in her hands.

Oshawott sat beside her slowly and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "It's, uh, alright…" He wasn't exactly sure what to say or do; Emolga never cried like this.

Snivy leaned her head against Oshawott, sniffing. Oshawott sighed and asked, "Can you tell me what made you so sad? Or if it's too painful, then you don't have to…" Snivy shook her head and told Oshawott the story of how her beloved trainer abused and abandoned her.

After the story, Oshawott felt a tear wanting to come out of his own eye. He blinked it away and patted Snivy's shoulder, "It's okay, it's all over now, and we're all together," He whispered.

Snivy nodded and fell asleep, leaning on Oshawott, with his arms wrapped around her. This was where she belonged.


End file.
